tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Returns to the Island
Total Drama Returns to the Island, is the seventh season of the Total Drama series. Overview This season involves 16 sixteen year-old contestants who have signed up to be on a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Returns to the Island". The teens all have different expectations for what camp is going to be like, with the underlying idea that it is going to be a luxurious get-away, but they are in for a surprise when they see the old summer camp they'll be staying at for the next 8 weeks. The sixteen contestants chosen will be divided into two teams, The Screaming Ducks, and the Killer Beavers. The two teams will be given challenges every week. The losing team will vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Arrow of Shame, which will then take them away. At some point in the competition the teams will Merge. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people receive invincibility and after every challenge the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing wins $1,000,000. Cast RTTI Cameron.png|Cameron RTTI Cody.png|Cody RTTI Courtney.png|Courtney RTTI Dave.png|Dave RTTI Duncan.png|Duncan RTTI Gwen.png|Gwen RTTI Heather.png|Heather RTTI Noah.png|Noah RTTI Samey.png|Samey RTTI Scott.png|Scott RTTI Sky.png|Sky RTTI Tyler.png|Tyler Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people divided into two teams: the Killer Beavers and Screaming Ducks. After six episodes (18 days) of competition, the teams found themselves alternating visits to the elimination ceremony (with the Beavers going first then the Ducks' turn at the second episode and so on) until episode seven. The Killer Beavers voted off Dave (for being annoying and wrongfully targeting Cameron), Leshawna (for her silence and not contributing in challenges), and Scott (for his stupidity and overall negativity), while the Screaming Ducks voted off Samey (for being silent, barely contributing in challenges, and leading a minority alliance), Dawn (because she accidently lost the challenge for the team and Tyler's annoyance with her) and Scarlett (for her overbearing yelling and screaming and not living up to her to her persona of being super-intelligent). During this time, two major alliances were formed by Sky and Tyler. Sky formed the the Killer Beavers alliance, consisting of Cameron, Cody, Courtney and Duncan, while Tyler formed the Screaming Ducks alliance, consisting of Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and Noah. By episode seven, the ten remaining contestants were merged and began competing as individuals. When the merge came around, voting alliances made by both ex-teams were solidified initially. However, Tyler flipped to the Killer Beavers Alliance, forming the majority. This proved fatal for the other four contestants, who were voted out one after another, starting with two ex-Screaming Ducks members (Heather and Lindsay). Then the alliance blindsided its weakest and annoying member (Courtney) and then continuing his dominance by eliminating the only other Screaming Duck who didn't win immunity (Gwen). The alliance, however, showed cracks, as Cody tried to convince the alliance to vote out Tyler who looked more favorable in front of the jury, which seats were filled by mostly former Screaming Ducks members. Duncan later relayed this information with Tyler and together they rallied against Cody, successfully blindsiding him. Noah soon followed as he wasn't immune and was the last former Duck not associated with the alliance. With all their rivals eliminated, the Beaver alliance of now four then had to turn on each other. Out of close allies, Tyler convinces both Duncan and Sky that Cameron is a huge threat on day 38, gaining their word into eliminating him. However, due to a twist at the challenge, the person who comes last in the challenge is auto-matically eliminated, and the person who wins decides which person is eliminated from the competition. Knowing he would lose the challenge, Duncan quits the game. Cameron ends up winning final immunity, and eliminates Tyler and brought Sky to the finale with him. The jury comprised of the fourteen contestants voted out of the game voted for Sky to win a landslide vote of 12-2. Elimination This is the process in Total Drama Returns to the Island in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Players Sixteen teenage contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Episodes This season consists of thirteen episodes. Gallery RTTICastPic.png|The cast have their group picture taken. ChefExplainingFirstChallenge.png|Chef Hatchet reveals he is hosting the show. KillerBeaversFormed.png|The Killer Beavers are formed. ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are also formed. TDRTTI EP03 Rank.png|Noah and Tyler form an alliance, along with Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and Scarlett... KillerBeaversAllianceFormed.png|...while Sky forms the Killer Beaver alliance, with Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Duncan and Scott. Dave_TDRI_Rank.png|Dave is the first person eliminated from the season. TheKillerBeaversAreHappyToSeeTylerSafe.png|The Killer Beavers win the challenge in Volleybrawl. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey is sent home because of her inactivity during the challenges. LeShawnaandScottInBottom2.png|Leshawna soon follows because of the same reason. DawnAttractionTowardsNoah.png|Dawn and Noah become attracted to each other. TDRTTI_EP04_Rank.png|Dawn starts to rub her team the wron way, causing her to be eliminated. ScottTDRTTIElimination.png|The Killer Beaver alliance must now turn on each other, where Scott is the first member to be eliminated. TDRTTI_EP06_Rank.png|Cameron completely destroys everyone in the challenge, single-handedly winning the challenge for his team. TylerConvincesScarHeatherGwenVoteLinds.png|The Screaming Ducks alliance must now turn on each other, where Tyler gets everyone to turn on everyone... Scarlett TDRI Rank.png|...and Scarlett is the member that goes home. See also Category:Seasons